Modern day ninjas
by Black Overman Xan
Summary: With no way home, Naruto, Sauske, Lee, Garra, and Shikamaru must adjust to life in Tokyo and having to help the local heroines with a new threat won't make it as easy as it sounds.


"So many have tried before me and they have all failed. Now its time for me to take my turn." A mysterious man said as he steeped out of a door that led to a balcony. As soon as he stepped out his minions started to praise him like he was their god.

The obvious leader of this group started to preach his sermon. "Crystal Tokyo. The monument of love and peace brought by Neo Queen Serenity and her Sailor Guardians." The leader preached.

"This is the life that we will have if we don't put an end to the sailor soldiers and their leader. So many have tried but none have succeeded. And there methods range from trying to steal the silver crystal to poisoning specific star points in present day Tokyo great ideas but there tools low class youma's and there leaders lacking leadership qualities are to blame for this folly. My leadership qualities are superior to anyone else in the past, present, or future. So that solves one of the major problems that I stated."

The leader walked over to what seemed to be a random spot on the balcony. As he reached is destination a eerie blue light lit up a mysterious machine containing a severely beaten, seemingly young lady. He revealed what would be a shock to all that were there. "Now I control space and time." The leader said as you could see his maniacal smile though the under lit room. "

T..that's Sailor Pluto." A lone voice cried from the crowd. "Yes thanks for pointing out the obvious." The leader said. "I will now scan every possible time stream for the most powerful demons and bring them here."

"You think that I will help you out with your evil plans. Ha." Sailor Pluto said as she put up a weak smile. "For someone who is usually all knowing, you don't get the picture." The leader said as he got closer to Sailor Pluto. "YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!" He yelled in her face.

"You could be conscious." Then he struck Sailor Pluto knocking her out cold. "Or unconscious my ambitions will be realized. The world of the future will not be the one of love and peace like Crystal Tokyo, but a world full of anarchy and hate. Corruption will run ramped as those not strong enough to adapt will be prey to those who are able to. Greed will drive brother to kill brother. Lust will drive best friends to turn on each other!" A loud cheer comes from the crowd as their insane leader basks in his visions. "Now my followers I have to set this plan in motion be ready to storm Tokyo at any moment." "YES SIR!" The crowd said in unison.

They all melted into the darkness until four people where left. They where dressed different that the thousands of other soldiers that just left them with their lunatic leader. "You four will be here to witness as my carefully laid plan finally comes together. I've waited thousands of years to take what that cursed Queen of the Silver Millennium had set in motion and burn it into ashes to scatter in the wind. You all are masters in your respective fields. Make sure you put forth your best effort, that's the only thing I ask of you. Then my ambitions will be realized in no time." After he was done speaking he walked over to the machine that held Sailor Pluto and turned it on. Sailor Pluto screamed at the top of her lungs. She felt like someone was taking her very life force away from her. "Now lets get started on that scan."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was over. The whole mission had failed. His promise was not completed. In his mind the crying face of Sakura was playing over and over and over again. Kakashi looked on as he saw his student patiently wait as the final group of his teammates had shown up. The medical nin's had Choji and Neji on a stretcher. Lee walked side by side with Garra, the guy who had injured him months earlier. Kiba refused a stretcher and walked slowly as he held Akamaru in his arms. Shikamaru stood propped up against a tree next to Temari. Kankuro stood alone.

"Naruto…" Kakashi started to say something. "It's all my fault…" Naruto interrupted. "I wasn't strong enough to bring Sasuke back." He said as he began to cry. "He was right I am dead last."

"Don't beat yourself up over this Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke didn't want to return to Konoha anyway." Garra said. Naruto stiffened up with that statement. "It's ok Naruto-kun." Lee said. "As long as we're still alive we have another chance to retrieve Sasuke." Lee said.

"Fuzzy Brows…" Naruto murmured. "You're right! As soon as we get healed up we can go back and get him!" He said returning to his former self.

"Are you serious about this Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto nodded. "Well if you go back again I'll probably be forced to be the leader of the group. Naruto you're so troublesome…" Shikamaru said with a smirk on his face.

"I'll be back to 100! I'll go with you Naruto-kun!" Lee yelled as his eyes burned in determination.

"A bunch of busy bodies…" Garra said as he shook his head. Kakashi grinned behind his mask "First ya'll need to get home to rest up so speed it up a bit." Kakashi said, "GAHH!" Naruto yelled. "What is it now Naru…." Kakashi stood in shock of what he had seen. A shadow had formed underneath Naruto and hand reached out to try to pull him in. Shikamaru ran over to Naruto and grabbed his arm.

"This can't be real. It must be Genjustu." Kakashi thought. He formed a seal "KAI!" "What is this?" Another voice said. Kakashi looked to see the same thing happening to Garra. Garra had grabbed on to Lee who began to try to pull him out. "Shit." Kakashi said as he ran to Naruto. He reached Naruto when black energy started to dance around him and Shikamaru. "Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto called out as he was finally pulled in. "Shikamaru let go!" Temari yelled. "I can't…" He replied.

Temari grabbed her fan. "KAMAITCHI NO JUSTU!" The tunnel of wind rushed towards the slowly sinking Shikamaru. When the justu reached its intended target the black energy once again formed. The jutsu pushed up against the force field. Temari looked on in despair as the wind dissipated against the field. Shikamaru looked straight into Temari's eyes as he continued to be sucked under. Temari started to cry as Shikamaru was finally pulled under.

Lee and Garra where doing a little better. Lee had a hold of the ground and started to pull him and Garra out of the shadow. "Don't worry Garra. I'll get us out of here." Lee sad as he pulled as much as his weakened body let him. "Grab on to Karasu!" Kankuro yelled at he had Karasu extended as much into the black energy as possible. Lee reached up and came inches away from the attack puppets arms when a shadow and reached out and grabbed Lee's leg catching him off balance.

With one swift tug Lee and Garra disappeared into the shadow. Having finished its work the shadows disappeared. Kakashi ran up to the spot where Lee and Garra had just disappeared into and started to dig. When he realized it wasn't working he ran over to the place where Naruto and Shikamaru had disappeared at and began to do the same. One of the Medical Ninjas walked over to Kakashi. "There's nothing you can do…" He said. Kakashi got up. "I just lost more of my precious people…" He said as he looked into the cloudy night sky.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garra and Lee looked admired their surroundings as they fell though what seemed to be an endless field of stars. "We've been falling for hours…" Garra said. "Look on the bright side, at least where still alive." Lee said. "Stupid…" Garra said as he closed his eyes. "Hey Garra." Lee said. "What do you want now…" Garra said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Lee pointed down. Garra looked down and he saw a black hole similar to the one that dragged them in right under them.

"Looks like this is the end of the line." Lee said. They passed through the hole. Their surroundings changed from the endless starry sky to a place with nothing but thick fog. "Brace yourself we must be close to the ground." Garra said. "Why do you say that?" Lee said. Garra pointed to the only thing visible through the fog. It was a humongous gate with some kind of markings on it. Lee and Garra brace themselves for landing.

As soon as they hit the ground they were greeted by a familiar voice. "Garra! Lee!" The voice called from the fog. Lee smiled already recognizing the voice. "Naruto-kun!" He responded.

"Ya'll are too loud…" Shikamaru said from behind Naruto. "Have you two spotted anyone else?" Garra asked. "No we seem to be the only ones here." Shikamaru said as he laid down on the ground. Shikamaru notice another black hole form in the sky and a person come out before it closed.

"Looks like we have one more coming…." Shikamaru said. The figure fell close to them landing on his/her feet. The fog hid his/her identity. Naruto walked forward. "Wait we don't know if it's a enemy or not Naruto-kun." Lee said as he grabbed his shoulder.

"I hope its not I'm still out of chakra from my last fight…" Shikamaru said. "Same here…" Garra said hating admitting he was weak. "I have a little energy left." Lee said. "I have some too." Naruto said. "OK. Garra and me will stay here. You too go check and see who it is." Shikamaru said.

Naruto and Lee nodded and then walked forward. As they got closer they could make out the person as it stood up and brushed itself off. "Who's out there?" The person called out. "It can't be…" Naruto said. "Sasuke!" The figure responded to the name. "Naruto." He responded.

Naruto and Sasuke instantly fell into their respected fighting poses. "Now there is no need to fight." A voice none of them recognized called out. Naruto and Sasuke dropped their fighting pose to try to locate the voice. "Did anyone else here that voice?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said. Lee, Sasuke, and Garra nodded. "This is getting more troublesome by the moment…" Shikamaru said. "I would like to welcome you to my dimension." The voice called out. "WHO ARE YOU? SHOW YOURSELF!" Sasuke yelled out.

"Your in no place to be making demands of me boy." The voice said as the fog started to clear revealing to them a man with long black hair and a scar over his left eye with a woman in a torn sailor uniform and bruises all over her body trapped in some kind of machine. "My name is Oujin and my master brought three of you here to use your demon power but I never expected to get two extra people. Garra and Naruto flinched at the word demon. "I have no demon in me." Sasuke said. "I've noticed. The only ones I need are the blonde kid and the red headed kid the two containers." He said as he pointed towards Garra and Naruto.

"The rest of you are too weak I don't need the weak. So I think I'll kill you." Sasuke clenched his fist in anger. Someone else had placed that dobe over him. He had to show this guy his power. "I WILL NOT BE IGNORED!" Sasuke yelled as he started to do hand seals ending with the seal of the tiger. "KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" The huge fireball engulfed the scared man. Sasuke smirked as he let the fire die out. "Is that all you got?" A voice called from the smoke. Sasuke stared at Oujin in shock cause not even the fabric of his clothes was burnt. "Shit…" Sasuke said. He rushed the man and started to throw punches and kicks at him causing the man to start to back petal.

"SASUKE!" Naruto said as he started to follow them. Lee started to run. "Where are you going?" Garra asked. "To check on that lady." Lee said not turning around. Garra looked as Shikamaru who shrugged and started to follow Lee. Garra shook his head and headed in the same direction as Lee also.

When Garra finally caught up with them, Shikamaru they looked deep in thought and Lee had climbed up on the machine to see if the woman was alive. "It might be slow but she's still breathing." Lee said as he jumped off of the machine. "Now the question is how to get her out of that thing." Shikamaru said. Garra looked at the machine. "Do you know how this work Shikamaru?" Garra asked. "…No." He answered.

"Then there's only one solution. Lee break the machine." Garra said. Shikamaru and Lee looked at Garra with shock on their face. "You think that Lee can break this?" Shikamaru asked as he knocked on the hard metal machine. "I, for one, know how hard Lee can hit…" Garra said. "Here I go." Lee said.

He punched the machine causing it to ring loudly. About five seconds passed then Lee started to jump around shaking his hand causing Shikamaru and Garra to sweatdrop. "I didn't think it would be that hard." Lee complained. "It's metal…" Shikamaru said. 'I almost lost to this guy…' Garra thought. 'Ok now guess I have to use the last of my strength. INITIAL GATE OPEN' Lee thought. Lee jumped into the air and came down on the machine with the back of his heel. A mysterious wind started to blow as they waited on the results of the Lee's heel kick.

Then something popped and the battered woman was released from her prison. Lee quickly ran to her and caught her before she hit the ground. "Hey she's coming around!" Lee yelled as the green haired woman moved in his arms. Shikamaru and Garra approached Lee as he sat the woman up. The beaten scout opened her eyes and looked at three young men around her.

"Who are you?" She asked still cautious of these new people that surrounded her. "We should as you the same thing." Garra said. "Never mind. How did ya'll get me out of that machine?" She asked not wanting to waste energy on a useless argument. "I kicked the machine and it let you go." Lee said as he gave her the "Nice guy" pose.

"You kicked it and it let me go. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Sailor Pluto laughed as Lee's smile faded off his face. "He's telling the truth." Shikamaru said. Sailor Pluto continued to laugh. "Your saying that this kid kicked this machine and it let me go. As if on cue the machine fell apart into scrap metal causing Sailor Pluto to jump back a bit. Lee's smile retuned.

Sailor Pluto got up and examined the rubble of the machine. Much to her surprise there was a huge dent on what use to be the top of the machine. She looked back at the three mysterious kids and tried to scan their power. Much to her dismay she wasn't able to detect anything. 'Who are these kids?" She thought. "We've forgotten about Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun!" Lee yelled. "What about her." Garra said as he pointed at Sailor Pluto. "She's too weak to be left alone. Well have to take her with us." Shikamaru said. "We still don't know where they ended up." Garra said as Lee and Shikamaru's faces was suddenly filled with worry. "This is my realm I can find them." Sailor Pluto said as she mustered enough energy to summon the Garnet Rod. "Well let's go then." Garra said. The three young shinobi's followed the age-less time guardian into the never-ending sea of fog.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke continued to fight the raven-haired man with his cursed seal Lvl 1 unlocked. "Is that the best you can do?" Oujin taunted. This made Sasuke even angrier. He reached into his kunai pouch and pulled out 3 shruikens. He tossed them at Oujin only for them to bounce off of an invisible shield. "So how do you like my shield kid?' Oujin asked as he laughed softly. Sasuke shot him a cold glare. "SASUKE!" Naruto called from behind him finally catching up. "Your still slow Naruto." Sasuke said not even bothering looking back.

Naruto looked at Sasuke in his cursed seal form and his face contorted in anger. "Sasuke you don't need to use that cursed seal. That's Orochimaru's way of controlling you." Naruto said.

"Using seals to control strong people. I'll have to remember this 'Orochimaru' character" Oujin thought. "I don't have time for your speeches. I have no choice but to use lvl 2." Sasuke said as he stood up. Then he started his transformation. His skin turned solid brown, he had opened his Sharingan no longer worried about conserving chakra, and wings had sprout out of his back. "Now I'll show you true power." Sasuke said with a very sinister smile on his face.

"So this is the product of Orochimaru's seals. I really have to look up this guy. But for now we can't have someone like him possibly ruining our plans." Oujin thought. He was brought back to reality by the sound of birds chirping when he looked at Sasuke he noticed that he was now holding a lightning in his hand and was giving him a very deadly stare.

"What do we have here?" Oujin said as he looked on. "This attack will end your pathetic life." Sasuke said as he ran towards Oujin. "CHIDORI!" He screamed. He ran towards the smirking Oujin.

"This'll take that stupid smile off of his face." Sasuke though. He thruster his arm at the scarred man only to be countered by Oujin's hand. "How were you able to stop my attack…" Sasuke asked in anger. "This is why we thought you where a demon. Now I'll take this seal away from you." Oujin said. And with that statement Sasuke yelled. Oujin smirked as he began to siphon the cursed seal off of Sasuke and onto himself.

Naruto stood in disbelief as the cursed seal was stripped from Sasuke's body. When he was finished he dropped the drained boy on the ground. "Damn. I might have been able to take the cursed seal from this boy most of the power is still locked in his body. I have to kill him." Oujin thought. He held his arm out and a sword appeared in it. He was about to kill his intended target before Naruto appeared before Oujin and started to attack him.

Oujin didn't have time to waist so he swung and Naruto cutting him in half. Oujin smiled then it turned to a look of surprise as the boy had turned into a puff of smoke. "Sasuke are you alright?" Naruto asked. "Idiot. Why are you here?" Sasuke asked. "Friend's look out for one another. Remember I'm your best friend." Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Naruto passed out with a smile on his face. Naruto laid Sasuke on the ground and got up.

"YOU'LL PAY YOU BASTARD! KAGE BUSHIN NO JUSTU!" He yelled. One clone appeared and Naruto held out his hand. He started to mold chakra in his hand. Once the sphere was complete the bushin disappeared. "What are you going to do with a ball of energy?" Oujin laughed. Naruto yelled and charged at Oujin. Oujin put up his shield and prepared himself for this weak attempt.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as he connected he attack with the shield. Oujin smirked at the feeble attempt until it started to rip through his shield. "NO WAY!" Oujin screamed. He tried to move out of the way but he didn't react in time. The justu connected with his arm and ripped it off as the attack continued into the fog. Oujin screamed as he held his newly formed wound. "YOU PAY FOR THAT!" He said as he noticed that the other three shinobi's had shown up with Sailor Pluto.

He tried to read their energy lvl's but he couldn't because of the intense pain that plagued him. "I'll kill you. I'LL KILL YOU ALL" Oujin screamed as hundreds of monsters started to form from the ground. "We have to retreat now!" Shikamaru said as Lee and Garra picked up Sasuke.

"Where will you go? You can never return to you dimension! Not with the way we brought you here!" Oujin yelled with and insane look on his face. "We'll worry about getting ya'll home later lets just get out of here." Sailor Pluto said as they all began to follow her. They ran all the way to the time gate. "Why are we here?" Shikamaru asked as he watched the monsters close in on them.

"I have to check a few things." Pluto said. She waved the time key over the door. "Time Gate. Open the path home for these brave souls that saved me." Pluto said. The door didn't even creak. "Alright once more. Time gate. Open the path home for these brave young souls!" She chanted again. The door didn't even act like it was going to open. "What's wrong!" Pluto yelled.

"Weren't you listening to me? The machine that we used to bring them here strips them from there dimension. Unlike being transported from a dimension, being stripped makes time continue on for that dimension. If you where to send them back all of the time streams would collapse." Oujin said from behind Pluto. When she turned around she saw Oujin with countless numbers of monsters. "You, that brat, and all of his friends will die here." Oujin said as energy sparked from his hand.

"Is there a way out of here?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at the legions of monsters that started to surround them. "Hold on I have to check one more thing." Pluto said. "Hurry…" Garra said as the monsters started to close in. "Time gate. Show me Crystal Tokyo." Pluto said in a hurry. This time the gate opened up and there it was. Crystal Tokyo shattered. Blood stained the once green grass and the sky was darker than it should be. Pluto shook her head in disbelief. "DIE!" Oujin yelled as he pointed his fingers at the group. Shikamaru grabbed Pluto and the group jumped out of the way of the attack. All they could do was watch on helplessly as the Time Gate was destroyed. "DO WHATEVER YOUR GOING TO DO!" Naruto yelled at Pluto. This woke her from here stupor and she teleported them away from the land that once housed the Time Gate.


End file.
